


Day 339 - Play it cool

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [339]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Humor, Insecure!Sherlock, Love, M/M, Pre-Slash (sorry), UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Are you wearing lipstick?”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 339 - Play it cool

“Are you wearing lipstick?”

“Certainly not.”

He wasn’t wearing lipstick, but he might have been chewing on his lower lip unconsciously while thinking about kissing John. That was a new thing, doing things unconsciously. Something he didn’t seem to be able to get control over. Something that only started happening after he realised he was in love with John.

Sherlock lowered his head to hide his blush. Also a new thing. Something he didn’t seem to be able to get control over. Something that only started happening after he realised he was in love with John.

Thankfully John was not looking at him anymore, he had his back to Sherlock and stared into the fridge.

***  
Since when did his lanky flatmate have such red lips? You couldn’t not stare! Was he wearing lipstick? Some kind of weird experiment?

Clearly he was not inclined to talk to John right now, brushing him off with a short reply and focusing back on the paper. 

Now that he thought about it, John was rather glad that Sherlock wasn’t looking at him, because he was still thinking about those lips, although he wasn’t supposed to, since Sherlock made it very clear that his lips were off-limits. His everything, in fact.

John silently groaned and stuck his head into the fridge to cool his persistent blush.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'lipstick'.


End file.
